


You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Atchoum !

by Isa_Faradien



Series: You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, You're the other half of me - The half I'll always need
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[IronFrost] Tony a la crève. Heureusement que Loki est là pour s'occuper de lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Atchoum !

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :D

\- Atchoum ! éternua Tony, avant de tâtonner à côté de lui pour attraper un mouchoir.

Cette saleté de rhume lui pourrissait la vie depuis maintenant cinq jours. Il éternuait presque sans arrêt, toussait beaucoup, avait fait un peu de fièvre, et il était trop fatigué pour sortir de son lit. Ce dernier point l'embêtait particulièrement car sa maladie lui avait fait abandonner la construction d'une nouvelle armure, qui devrait pouvoir lui permettre de sortir dans l'espace sans mourir, et il aurait bien aimé la terminer assez vite.

Loki rentra dans la chambre de son petit ami en s'étirant comme un chat. Tony l'avait viré de son lit depuis le début de son rhume parce qu'il n'aimait pas dormir avec quelqu'un lorsqu'il était malade. Le dieu l'avait un peu mal pris, lui avait fait la tête les premiers temps, mais ils se reparlaient depuis la veille.

\- Bien dormi ? lança Loki en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Barze gue tu grois gue z'est fazile de dormir avègue le nez gonblètement bouché ? grogna Tony en guise de réponse.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus à l'article de la mort.

\- Bais ze zais bien ! Bouguois tu me dis za ?

\- Parce que c'est l'impression que tu donnes en étant affalé dans ton lit, avec une tête cadavérique et à te plaindre sans arrêt.

\- Ze zuis balade, z'est norbal gue z'aie une bauvaise bine, non ?

Loki soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, face à Tony.

\- Ze beux aboir un gâlin ? demanda ce dernier en tirant une tête de chien battu.

\- Hum... fit mine de réfléchir son petit ami. Oui, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Et il le prit dans ses bras.

**Author's Note:**

> Comme j'ai la crève, j'ai décidé de la refiler à Tony, histoire de pouvoir écrire un truc sympa pour vous divertir, vous mes très chers lecteurs. ;D


End file.
